


Promise

by Minne_My



Category: 'Allo 'Allo!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Marriage Proposal, lavender marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Gruber & Helga promise on their future
Relationships: Helga Geerhart/Hubert Gruber
Kudos: 8





	Promise

Men. Often they were the stupidest creatures on the planet. She could run rings around the men in the office, lowly Private that she was. And as for that tubby café owner whom Gruber had the hots for, while he was admirably quick thinking, his strings were still being pulled by the Resistance. The war was dragging on and she was getting restless, weary with her double life appeasing Herr Flick. The initial excitement in pandering to his dominant nature had worn off and she suddenly felt like none of this was worthwhile. Early on he had commanded that they marry, leaving her with no option but to agree to keep him sweet. Every so often she'd thought of what married life would be with him. Being taken for long walks on a short leash did not appeal.

The door creaked open.

'Helga?' Her guest fluted anxiously. She'd never summoned him before.

'Gruber. Come and sit down. Have some wine.'

She had made sure that she was sat demurely. For she wasn't here to seduce, that would frighten him off. She intended to lure him in with the promise of safety and security. She had enjoyed their kiss, much more than with Herr Flick but it wasn't that which would secure their future. Trust was what they needed.

'You and I…we are friends are we not?'

He confirmed it was so between sips.

She outlined her proposal. As expected, his smile vanished.

'If there was a way to have what you truly want, you would take it. But for you, it will never be' she warned him. He was trembling at the thought.

'You know that Rene will never love you the way you want' she said softly. 'The way you deserve.'

Gruber put down his glass and took out his hanky, seeming on the verge of tears. He muttered almost soundlessly, knowing that it was futile to object. Helga felt pity for him. He was never destined to be respectable in true love and to hope so would be in vain. She liked his company more than anyone here, in this pantomime of a crusade. For that was what it was, she could see it now.

'We are going to lose the war.'

'What about Herr Flick?'

'What do I care about Herr Flick?' She hissed, surprising him with her vehemence. 'There is no future with such a man. I will escape this engagement he had placed upon me. I don't intend to go down with the sinking ship.'

'What is in it for you?' He asked helplessly. 'Marriage to me?'

'I am not my mother, a poor Bavarian girl making strudel for a living. I want better. We will have money if all goes well. We can go elsewhere and really enjoy life. Berlin, maybe. Don't you want to live, instead of just surviving?' She asked him.

'I have been trying to survive all my life' he informed her.

'Then let's play them all for the money and move on after this damned war! We are all no better than rats in the sewer. Us, the French peasants, we are all the same, all scrabbling for survival. I need a man I can rely upon and depend upon, the way I can do for him. A partnership. Respectability. Believe me, we are each other's best hope.'

He chewed his lip, looking worried.

'If the issue of sex is concerning, it need not be. Do not think that I propose this lightly. I have considered all options.'

'What about…children?' He asked delicately.

'We will find a way for it to happen' she declared confidently.

'I would have thought that a robust woman such as yourself would want a more… _vigorous_ man' he said cautiously. He and the others had briefly speculated on Helga's sexual appetite over the years and whatever she and Herr Flick did together, they assumed it must be satisfying. When Helga gave the details, he was surprised to find out that it was not the case.

'And after the dust of the war, what kind of man will emerge?' She asked, reasonably. 'We both need security and what better than to marry? As long as we are both discrete, this could be a profitable arrangement for both of us.'

He understood. Neither would be doomed to a life of celibacy at least.

'Do you agree?'

He considered it. She let him be. They sat and silently drank wine until the shadows lengthened and the dusk dove deep into their hearts.

'I will not beg. I will not plead' she said eventually. 'But I would rather marry a man that I can trust above everything else. I will play my part magnificently.'

He realised that he could do the same. They would never have each other's heart the way they deserved in a partner but they he could live a life with someone he trusted. And he trusted her. He had made up his mind.

'I too, will play my part magnificently' he said, raising his glass to toast with the last sip. The wine twinkled in the candlelight like a ray of promise as she smiled with relief and lifted her glass to his, sealing their promise.

_He had procured for their engagement, a garnet ring. A reminder of the colour of their vow. And after six children, it still fit._


End file.
